


You (Perfectworldshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, is it friends to lovers if they're having casual sex first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: “Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”





	You (Perfectworldshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my 100th fic on ao3 *pops streamers* i was going to do something special but then i got given this prompt (the summary) so fuck it i made this instead
> 
> title is lame but so am i

“Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?”

It was dark, the only light coming from the parted curtain that revealed the moon from the outside world. It shone a light across the bed, where two males lied under the covers, naked and slightly sweaty. They weren’t touching, just lying on their backs and staring at the roof, quiet until the Professor had asked the question.

Lysandre turned his head to look at the other, seeing the black hair plastered to his face slightly by the sweat. “Whatever do you mean, Augustine?”

Augustine looked over, before rolling onto his side to face his friend. His face was only slightly visible, but you could see the slight frown etched onto his pink lips. “This,” he gestured between them, mentioning the agreement that they’d had for months now. “It needs to stop.”

Lysandre slowly nodded, trying not to let the disappoint he felt low in his stomach and his chest show to his friend. “I understand-“

“I haven’t finished,” The professor cut off, and the ginger shut his mouth, allowing the other to continue speaking. Augustine didn’t say anything at first, shifting slightly as if he was uncomfortable.

“I want more than just casual sex, Lysandre.”

Said man tensed at the words, and Augustine sighed, as if he saw the movement. “I knew you wouldn’t feel the same, so I want this to stop either way.” Lysandre didn’t say anything, so the professor rolled over and fell back asleep.

Lysandre woke up the next morning alone.

-

The professor had been hauled up in his office all day, barley allowing his assistants in to bring him dinner. Neither Sophie nor Dexio knew what was wrong, but when Lysandre walked into the lab five days after the unknown change holding a bouquet of white flowers, they had an inkling of an idea.

Sophie had barley allowed the café owner up to the lab, but allowed Lysandre to the elevator that lead to the professor’s private office. When Lysandre walked in, Augustine didn’t look up from his desk. His head rested in one of his arms, the other writing on the paper. Lysandre could barely see his face but the shadows made him look so tired. He sighed when the elevator dinged and shut. “Sophie, I told you I’m not hungry, I-“

“Augustine,” the professor’s head snapped up, and Lysandre’s face furrowed at how tired he looked. Augustine always looked beautiful to him, he always argued, but he felt a pit of self-hatred set in his stomach when he realised he was the one who caused him to look and feel like this.

Augustine breathed almost shakily when Lysandre walked over, flowers behind his back and unseen, desk between them. “Lysandre, I…” his voice trailed off, and he stood up. “What do you want?”

Lysandre pulled the flowers out and offered them to the other, who looked at them with surprised eyes. “They’re Sweet Alyssums, they mean the person they’re given to are worth beyond beauty.”

Augustine’s breath caught in his throat and he looked back up at the ginger, who had a small, sweet smile on his lips, which caught the professor’s stomach to flip. “Does this mean… that you…”

Lysandre sighed when the other couldn’t complete his sentences, and walked around the deck, placing the flowers down gently. He towered over the professor by height, but was in no way menacing, even with the confidence that was in his posture. “I had to get some time to think about it, Augustine, but yes, I’d like to have a relationship beyond causal sex with you. You mean a lot to me, Augustine, and I hadn’t realised that I wanted more as well until you told me.”

Augustine was smiling, allowing the self-hatred Lysandre felt diminish slightly when he saw it. Augustine, almost slowly, grabbed Lysandre’s hand and intertwined their fingers, smile growing when the ginger squeezed his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i spent ten minutes going through [this page](http://www.languageofflowers.com/flowermeaning.htm#anchortophome) just for the flowers. you're welcome


End file.
